


The Pirate and the Books

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's reaction to this realm's books. Based on a prompt on tumblr: A Captain Book BrOTP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate and the Books

Since the whole ordeal with the Underworld, defeating Hyde and the Evil Queen, and successfully releasing Belle from Pandora’s Box, there is one thing that keeps a very pregnant Belle amused while still figuring things out with Rumple.

 

Killian’s reaction to pretty much every book she introduces to him.

 

Since both of them love to read and they now have time on their hands, they read a book each week. Killian has been curious to read the books of this realm and she sees this as a fun distraction to her problems.

 

Although Belle has already read all these books, she needs to reread them to refresh her memory when she and Killian sit down for their one on one book club meeting.

 

“This _Twilight_ series is utter nonsense, love. A woman in love with a man that finds her appetizing? How is that romantic?”

 

“This Harry Potter bloke sounds like he could be useful. Perhaps he’s real too. Why don’t we do some research?

 

“A wardrobe that acts as a portal, like the one Emma was sent through. If this is real, do you think there is a realm with a Lion ruler that speaks somewhere as well?”

 

“Belle! How could you introduce me to _Outlander_!? I’ve only perused the first two books and it’s already ripped my heart out of my chest. And you say there is a total of eight! How will I make it?”

 

Belle just finds it all highly amusing and she loves to give her friend books to read just so she can see what reaction will flare up once he’s finished with the book.

 

They’ve just finished their latest book meeting and Killian is about to leave to get lunch for Emma when Belle stops him.

 

“Killian?” 

 

“Aye?”

 

She gives him a small smile and says, “thanks for being my friend.”

 

He gives her a soft smile and hugs her as best he can with her bulging stomach.

 

“It’s my pleasure. And thank you for being mine.” he replies. 

 

He waves goodbye and is out the door when she opens it and shouts, “our next book is _Peter Pan_!”

 

“No it’s not!” he repeats for what must be the hundredth time behind his shoulder.

 

Belle just smirks to herself and promises she’ll find a way to get him to read that book.  


End file.
